Mis Demonios
by Quimera Dreams
Summary: En medio de toda esa oscuridad... tendido en la nada como un simple maniquí colgando de los hilos... con el pecho desangrado y el dolor de no conocer las lagrimas... un mano se extiene en medio de toda esa oscuridad, alguien quiere salvarlo Yaoi Kai


_One__Shot_

**Genero:** yaoi, shounen ai, slash

**Disclaimer:** Beblade pertenece a Aoki Takao

* * *

**M**_i_**s **_D_**e**_m_**o**_n_**i**_o_**s**

.-'¨¯¨'•-.¸-••.••.••¤»°°«¤ ••.••.••-,.-'¨¯¨'•-.¸

----------------_Kai_& _Takao_---------------

_- KAI¡¡¡_

La oscuridad cernida, asfixiante, el agua que se roba su aire, flota en la nada durante un descenso terrorífico hacia el lugar al que siempre le ha temido... el olvido, colgado en el vacío como un muñeco inservible... un maniquí que pende de hilos atados a su cuerpo...su alma... y él solo quiere ser libre.

Un líquido abrumador rodeándolo, agobiando sus pensamientos, metiéndose irreversiblemente en sus pulmones, en cada intento de obtener oxigeno ingresa en contra de sus deseos taponándole el aparato respiratorio, impidiéndole respirar, impidiéndole... subsistir, arrastrándolo hasta el fondo, en un deslizamiento de dolor y tormento, por que él si tuvo deseos que ante sus ojos de niño fueron destrozados con el objeto de convertirlo en hombre, en cuatro paredes encerrado su corazón se encogió… y no lloro,… porque "los hombres no lloran".

El agua esta helada, estruja su cuerpo de forma lenta, la fría temperatura cala hasta sus huesos como si mil cuchillas de cristal se metieran en su piel y la desgarran lentamente, arrancándola pedazo a pedazo, solo por la satisfacción de verlo gritar, los puñales de cristal se hunden en su pecho girando al mismo tiempo para causar una herida mayor, desbordando sangre agujereándolo, aprieta los puños e intenta contener el dolor que le produce la perforación, gime, no grita, por que gritar es para los débiles, y él no es débil... le ensañaron a no serlo y por más que la lección fuera difícil, él la aprendió, pero el sufrimiento es tan agudo que su cuerpo ya no tiene las fuerzas para resistir y sus ojos se abren ante la desesperación de que termine... sus ojos carmines, el único lugar donde habita su verdadero yo, el único contacto con lo que queda de su alma abatida. Su figura rígida, un cadáver que no sabe que esta muerto, tendido en la nada, atado a hilos por donde ya corre su sangre, sirve para divertir a las sombras... un maniquí.

_-KAI¡¡¡¡_

Pero no se rinde, se mueve a pesar de las heridas, levanta la mirada, allá arriba hay luz y sonríe triste por que él no sabe lo que es la luz pero quiere conocerla, algo adolorido levanta una mano para alcanzarla no obstante la luz esta muy lejos y duele... duele saber que nunca la alcanzara, él quiere ser libre... él... quiere

Hace esfuerzo, se remueve de en medio de la nada, busca la salida¡¡nadar¡¡, mueve los brazos, su única posibilidad de salvarse escapar, se esfuerza, su cuerpo esta cansado, sus músculos entumecidos, gasta energías por largo rato, por mucho que ondea los brazos para emerger no logra moverse un solo centímetro. Entonces los sabe, no hay escape, una vez que caes ya es imposible salir, pero él no quiere rendirse, no quiere... morir.

La duda, desesperanza, el incierto¿lo que siente es real?... ¿acaso siente?, la melancolía de algo que nunca tubo, que nunca sintió, ese corazón atravesado en su sangrante pecho que se sobrecoge al saber que a nadie le interesa, saber que nadie esta ahí para ayudarlo, en medio de su perdición nadie corre a salvarlo de si mismo, de la muerte, el martirio al que fue condenado sin ser culpable de nada, el destino que le marcaron desde su nacimiento lo que llego a destruirlo poco a poco hasta que no quedo nada.

En un último intento una de sus manos se estira, el aire se le acaba, sus luceros apenas y ya se abren, la vida se le escapa de las manos y no puede evitarlo, esta desfalleciendo, pero en lo más profundo de su pecho perforado sabe que debe continuar, siente que alguien lo espera, que alguien desea que continúe en pie, a pesar de todo, con la palma temblorosa intenta alcanzar eso que no ve pero sabe que esta ahí, esa fuerza que lo llama, de la cual necesita para continuar, para seguir... para querer vivir.. pero no llega, no puede esperar mucho más.

-_KAI¡¡¡¡_

Debe escapar, no puede terminar así, no quiere terminar así¿pero cómo? no hay nada sólido con lo cual impulsarse hacia la luz, el aire... la vida. Impulsarse hacia... "él", su único motivo por lo cual todas las cosas valen la pena intentarlo, su sola razón para vivir, su mente solo recuerda unos ojos color cielo.

Grita para que alguien lo oiga, que escuchen ese alarido sordo salir de una garganta desgarrada por los muchos gritos que ya dio, su voz quebrada que ni siquiera emite sonidos, y nunca serán contestados, nadie lo vera a él, solo al chico que en algún momento sintió que el poder venía de pisotear a los demás y destrozar sus sueños¡¡no¡¡, miren a ese niño hundirse, a un niño al que no le enseñaron lo que es querer, a un niño que jamás sintió lo que era un abrazo cálido y lleno de cariño, véanlo hundirse en su propia desgracia... en su propia oscuridad.

..._Ayúdenme..._ sus carmines ojos suplican, cristalizados por la tristeza y las lagrimas que contenidas en la vida no le permitieron derramar, pues su boca esta muda, los sonidos han muerto después de tanto intentar, mientras su mano sigue en alto aunque nadie la toma, su corazón va abismándose en el olvido, las fauces del suplicio como fauces de fiera se abren para recibirlo, y en el fondo siente que a nadie le interesa lo que pueda sucederle.

_-KAI¡¡¡_

Otra vez esa voz, resonando en su mente y en lo más profundo de su pecho, albergando sus esperanzas, siempre es ella, la que en sus peores momentos ha estado ahí, nunca se fue, mucho menos lo abandono. Nuevamente intenta moverse en esa inconsistente materia, quizás no este todo perdido, tal vez alguien en verdad quiere que se quede. Despierta, pretende emerger de esa acuosidad, de ese tormento, librarse de todo el dolor que anida en su cuerpo, que lo presiona y evita que sea libre, manipula sus manos de tal forma que aparenta querer quitar el agua que lo rodea haciéndola aun lado, izándose hacia lo alto, el aire se le está acabando, la asfixia, intentado hallarlo, encontrar a ese alguien, sus ojos van ennegreciéndose suplican ayuda y se abren aterrados al saber que nunca llegará en tanto una punzada lo sobrecoge... su fin.

_-KAI¡¡¡_

Una mano¡¡ un socorro, alguien quiere salvarlo de su propio hostigamiento, ese castigo injusto por que no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer la luz, se acerca lentamente, es tan diferente, apesar de verse morena resplandece entre toda la oscuridad, como si su solo contacto alejara a la sombra misma, estira la mano para poder tomarlo al tiempo que su corazón se acelera alborozándose en la esperanza y una sonrisa se planta en su labios.

Ambas se tocan, siente una electricidad correrle las venas, un calidez reconfortante, la mano se aferra a la suya atrayéndolo hacia arriba, alejándolo de ese infierno propio, al fin podrá huir del dolor, aprieta con más fuerza la mano para no soltarse, en la creencia de encontrarse a salvo, protegido sin nada que temer, pero crueles son las jugarretas del destino, nos da la esperanza para luego arrancárnosla sin tener en cuenta el daño que provocan.

El dolor, la miseria, traición, desconfianza, enemistad... la muerte.

¿Para que ser ayudado¿de que sirve si lo volverán a abandonar?, en algún momento todos lo hacen, lo dejan solo. Sus ojos pierden el color, vida, ya no son carmines, cual color de la sangre, estan negros, como el hueco que ahora mora en su pecho, esa cuchilla que nunca lo abandonara para hacerlo sufrir, los hilos vuelven a aprisionarlo con más fuerza, atándose a sus muñecas y pierde la fuerza para continuar, ya no tiene sentido seguir intentándolo

Lo suelta, libera el agarre, abandona esa ayuda, de nada sirve ser salvado... para que?, no hay escape, no hay salida, no existe la esperanza, su cuerpo desciende lento en el manso liquido, sus ojos ya no dicen nada, solo se apagan, entonces la oscuridad vuelve... lo devora, solo es un muñeco que cayo en el agua, nadie lo recordara... sus ojos abiertos y la mano extendida siguen ahí junto al lento descenso en donde su cuerpo se va haciendo borroso hasta desaparecer... para siempre

_- Tranquilo Kai... abre los ojos_

**0**_0_ **0**

Sus infernales orbes se abrieron lentamente, aún le pesaban los párpados, pestañeo varias veces sin abrir por completo los ojos, la habitación estaba oscura permitiendo que ninguna fuente de luz molestara su visión, su respiración se volvía más suave, estaba algo sudado, pero más que nada, perturbado, eso lograba que frunciera el ceño ante la incomodidad de verse hostigado, entonces sintió la calidez de una conocida mano en su mejilla, llevo su mano derecha hacia ella y la tomo, giro la cabeza hacia un costado para ver al dueño de esa extremidad, ante él, unos luceros más resplandecientes que el cielo en un día de verano brillaban muy a pesar de la lobreguez del cuarto.

- Te encuentras bien?- con un tono preocupado dijo el niño con el que desde hace no más de un año compartía la cama , estaba apoyado a su costado boca abajo, sosteniéndose con uno de los codos elevando el torso y el cuello para permitirse una mejor visión del rostro del ruso, mientras la otra mano era sujetada por el mayor, su piel desnuda se cubría a partir de la caderas por un suave sabana blanca.

- Porqué no estás dormido?- rebatió con otra pregunta, no era de los que respondía y menos cuando de su condición física o emocional se tratara, levanto su cuerpo apoyándose de la misma forma que el chico, utilizando su codo izquierdo como sostén, se encontraba en la misma condición que el ojicielo, el torso desnudo cubierto por la sabana, no había soltado la mano que en algún momento acariciaba su mejilla.

- Es que... estabas... tú...- esos ojos, cristales de un alma pura, le revelaban la inquietud que dominaba a su pequeño dragón, más por el hecho de que parecía no querer decirlo, el pelitormenta desvío un segundo la azulina mirada y luego enfrento a los ojos de infierno, confundido - tú... e-estabas... llorando¡¡- revelo posando de nuevo la mano, hace un momento alejada, en uno de los pálidos pómulos.

- ¿..?- instintivamente dirigió su mano a una de sus mejillas, frunciendo el ceño, supuso que el moreno estaba preocupado por su repentino despertar, pero no porqué estuviese llorando... ¡¡el no lloraba¡¡... pero el palpar de sus dedos no lo engañaba, la piel de su rostro estaba húmeda, miro su dedo índice y esparció esa humedad frotándola con los otros dedos

- Seguro que no te sucede nada...? - volvió a interrogar el nipón sin apartar la mano-... puedes decírmelo… cualquier cosa..

_"KAI¡¡"_

- Estoy bien - respondió alejando la morena mano de su piel, esa voz volvía a su mente, igual que en su sueño, y dentro de él, quizás tenía sentido que resonara.

- P-pero... estabas llorando¡¡¡- exclamo exasperado, el hecho de siquiera derramar una cuantas lagrima ya era mucho para Kai Hiwatari- te sientes mejor ahora?...

- ... - no contesto, sabia que era un caso perdido decirle que estaba bien, una vez que Takao se convencía de algo era imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer, era obstinado, testarudo, terco, así que esperaba esa reacción. Por que su niño era así, muy cabeza dura como para nunca desistir en algo y seguir intentándolo una y otra vez sin importar que el resultado fuese siempre el mismo o cuantas veces fallara, no se dejaba vencer o convencer fácilmente.

- ... te quejabas y-y te movías de un lado a otro... KAI¡¡¡... - el pequeño ya se había incorporado, sentándose por completo en la cama moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro lleno de exasperación ante la mutes de su pareja- soñaste algo feo??... era una pesadilla?

- Ni que fuera un cuento de hadas- él también estaba sentado en el medio del lecho, no podía evitarlo, ser sarcástico, cortante, reticente ante la ayuda que siempre le era proporcionada, sabia cuanto odiaba eso el ojiazul.

Pudo ver como el moreno cruzaba los brazos enojado e inflaba el cachete, como un pequeño haciendo un berrinche, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos afilando sus oceánicas orbes, incapaces de lastimar a alguien, lo miro por un segundo, bufo hastiado, de golpe se lanzo a su almohada hundiendo la cabeza completa en el cojín, dándole la espalda al bicolor, con una mano recogió violentamente parte de la sabana que cubría su cadera para colocarla hasta el hombro arrebatando parte del cobertor del cuerpo del tatuado, quien lo observaba divertido.

- Sabes que... olvídalo¡¡... - decía sin voltear a verlo- yo solo me preocupo por ti ... y tú me sales con uno de tus "chistecitos"... Idiota¡¡

Paso un segundo mirando el cuerpo cubierto de su novio, siempre era lo mismo, desde la primera vez que se conocieron, Takao solo buscaba ser amable y él lo echaba todo a perder... "_Yo solo me preocupo por ti"..._ fueron muchas las veces que no logro entender porque lo hacia¿que ganaba el con eso?... y aún a pesar de tanto tiempo conviviendo juntos no todo le era claro.

_"KAI¡¡"_

No podía evitar recordar la primera vez que lo vio, esa conducta afable, un símbolo de debilidad, pero quien diría que después eso que considero debilidad terminaría siendo su fortaleza, siendo la razón por la que había sido vencido por primera vez, por un niño sonriente… una estúpida sonrisa

_"KAI¡¡"_

Aunque su apariencia pequeña no lo demostrara, él sabía que el moreno era alguien muy fuerte, no solo en lo que a poder respecta, sino también en espíritu, uno tan grande que fue capaz de salvarlo de si mismo. Oye un enorme estruendo de afuera y ve como en peliazul se remueve inquieto entre las sabanas, tanto espíritu y tanta valentía, hecha polvo por una simple tormenta... entonces piensa, solo es un trueno... igual que su pesadilla... solo era un sueño... pero aun así ambos le temían.

El temor a encontrarse en la habitación oscura y no verlo a él, hundirse de nuevo en el vacío con el que creció y no ver esa mano extendida dispuesto a ayudarlo, dispuesto a enfrentar a sus propios demonios juntos... sus demonios.

Se aproxima al chico, lo observa por encima de su hombro cubierto, aun está despierto, sus ojos azules abiertos lo revelan, pero el ceño fruncido dice que aun esta enfadado, decidiendo ignorar eso coloca su brazo alrededor de sus cintura y se cubre con la misma manta aferrándose más al cuerpo del chico, para que no se aleje para que nadie lo aleje de él.

- No me lo dirás... verdad?- pregunta el niño, a lo cual él sonríe, esperaba que insistiese con el tema

- No

- Porqué?- vuelve el cuerpo entero para encarase al tatuado- ... no confías en mi

- Hnp...- rezonga torciendo el labio, posa una de sus pálidas manos en la morena mejilla, admirando ese rostro perturbado- solo era un mal sueño... nada por lo que haya que hacer tanto escándalo.

- Pero yo te vi llorar¡¡... tu-tu no lloras¡¡

- Si lo hago- responde serio acariciando el rostro, viendo como Takao abre los ojos por la sorpresa de oírle decir eso, era de esperar que no le creyera, ni él mismo podía creer que lo estuviese diciendo, pero era la realidad, hubo un tiempo en el que lloro y sus ojos se secaron por el dolor y no había vuelto a sentir esa sensación hasta en ese momento - ahora duérmete... mañana vamos a entrenar temprano y no quiero oír quejas

El chico solo se queda mirándole por un segundo luego larga un sonoro bostezo abriendo la boca a todas sus anchas, sonríe y se acurruca en el pecho de mayor utilizándolo como almohada.

- _Yo cuido de ti _ - susurra y cae rendido al sueño, él solo lo observa dejando caer una de sus manos por la azulada y revoltosa cabellera, Takao siempre lo protegía, no lo sabía claro, pero así era, dentro suyo, en su mente, en sus sueños, en lugares donde él solo no podría, donde estaba desprotegido , donde sus oscuros recuerdos y los errores del pasado seguía atormentándolo y siempre, en medio de todo ese dolor, sería la mano de su pequeño salvador quien lo libraría, el hecho de pensar que en algún momento esa mano se alejaba de él, eso era lo que lo asustaba, lo que temía, que Takao ya no estuviera ahí... volver a quedar sin su fuente de luz… a merced de la oscuridad.

Abrazo al chico con más fuerza cerrando los ojos a la espera de lo que fuese un sueño o una pesadilla, sabiendo de antemano que fuese lo que fuese que soñara, su niño estaría con él para protegerlo... por que en el exterior él protege a Takao de cualquier cosa que pueda dañarlo y en el interior es Takao el único que puede protegerlo

-:- **F** . _i_**n** . _i _**t** . _o_ -:-

* * *

Mnnn… acabo de llegar a una conclusión que para mi en particular resulta reveladora…. Cada vez que yo intento destruir a Kai por medio de sufrimiento interminable y alguna que otra buena tortura…. Ustedes terminan queriéndolo más ¬¬… y eso NO ES JUSTO¡¡¡… saben lo que cuesta (bueno realmente es muy fácil) hacer sufrir a Kai para que al fina tenga que terminar recibiendo más amor de lo que se merece… es frustrante¡¡¡¡

Ahora a otro asunto….perdón¡¡¡¡¡… si yo se hace tiempo que no aparezco…ni siquiera ando dejando review y lo que consta aun no se como continuar mi intento historia larga nñUU… alguien a visto a mi inspiración… si es asi diganle a la MALDITA DESGRACIADA VAGABUNDA¡¡¡¡… que se vuelva para aquí… que quien se cree para abandonarme justo en este momento.. por favor si se lo hace saber de mi parte… gracias nn

Ahora si… gracias a todas esas personas que se tomaron un tiempito en leer esta historia

**A**_D_**I**_O_**S **_S_**A**_Y_**O**_N_**A**_R_**A **_G_**A**_M_**B**_A_**T**_E_**¡**_¡_**¡**


End file.
